Seishun Bus Guide
Seishun Bus Guide (青春バスガイド lit. Young Bus Guide. lit Hướng dẫn viên xe buýt trẻ) là bài hát kết thúc phim thứ hai của Inazuma Eleven. Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật (Đang bổ sung) Romaji Kyou de Sayonara mune ga kurushii Tegami Kaite ii Darou Seishun BUS GUIDE kimi wa mabushii Kinen ni shashin totte ii kai Hitomebore nanda boku ga hajiketa Tomaranai kankaku korega koi daro Kimi to surechigau ii nioi ga shita Minna ni yasashiku suru na yo Hitorijime Shitain da Sono koe sono egao zenbu Mesen ga au tabi Shibireruyo Hitorijime shitain da Wao! Dakedo Sayonara mune ga kurushii Motto hanashitetai Seishun BUS GUIDE kimi wa mabushii Mou ichido kimi ni aitai yo Bản dịch Anh ngữ Today is goodbye, my chest hurts Should I write you a letter? Young Bus Guide, you're so dazzling Can I take a commemorative picture? I'm in love at first sight, I'm torn apart This unstoppable sensation is this love? As I pass by you, I smell something pleasant Don't be nice to just everyone I want you all to myself That voice, that smile, all of i Every time our eyes meet I become numb I want you all to myself Wao! But this is goodbye, my chest hurts I want to talk to you more Young Bus Guide, you're so dazzling I want to see you once more Bản dịch Việt ngữ Tôi cảm thấy đau lòng khi nói lời tạm biệt hôm nay Tôi có nên viết một bức thư không ? Hướng dẫn viên trẻ tuổi ơi, cậu thật rực rỡ Tôi có thể chụp một bức ảnh kỷ niệm được chứ ? Tôi đã yêu ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên Cảm xúc không ngừng này là tình yêu sao ? Khi tôi chuyền nó cho cậu, tôi cảm thấy một điều gì đó dễ chịu Đừng chỉ tốt bụng với mọi người Tôi chỉ muốn có cậu Giọng nói đó, nụ cười đó, tất cả là của tôi Khi ánh mắt của hai ta gặp nhau, tôi trở nên tê liệt Tôi chỉ muốn có cậu thôi Wao! Tôi cảm thấy đau lòng khi nói lời tạm biệt hôm nay Tôi muốn nói chuyện với cậu nhiều hơn Hướng dẫn viên buýt trẻ tuổi ơi, cậu thật rực rỡ Tôi muốn được gặp cậu một lần nữa Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật 今日でサヨナラ 胸が苦しい 手紙書いていいだろう 青春バスガイド キミは眩しい 記念に写真撮っていいかい ひとめぼれなんだ 僕が弾けた 止まらない感覚 これが恋だろ キミとすれ違う いい匂いがした みんなに優しくするなよ 独り占めしたいんだ その声　その笑顔全部 目線が合う度　痺れるよ 独り占めしたいんだ だけどサヨナラ 胸が苦しい もっと話していたい 青春バスガイド 青春バスガイド キミは眩しい マイクに生まれ変わりたい あいつもライバル 話かけてる 沸き起こる感覚 これがジェラシー 休憩時間に 少し会話　出来た まつ毛がとても長いね 時間よ　戻ってくれ 最初の日に　戻りたい キミに伝えたいことばかり 時間よ　戻ってくれ 独り占めしたいんだ その声　その笑顔全部 目線が合う度　痺れるよ 独り占めしたいんだ 今日でサヨナラ 胸が苦しい 手紙書いていいだろう 青春バスガイド キミは眩しい 記念に写真撮っていいかい だけどサヨナラ 胸が苦しい もっと話していたい 青春バスガイド キミは眩しい もう一度　キミに会いたいよ Tiếng Anh Today is goodbye, my chest hurts Should I write you a letter? Young Bus Guide, you're so dazzling Can I take a commemorative picture? I'm in love at first sight, I'm torn apart This unstoppable sensation is this love? As I pass by you, I smell something pleasant Don't be nice to just everyone I want you all to myself That voice, that smile, all of i Every time our eyes meet I become numb I want you all to myself Wao! But this is goodbye, my chest hurts I want to talk to you more Young Bus Guide, you're so dazzling I want to see you once more Young bus guide, you’re so dazzling I want to be reborn as a microphone That person over there is a rival She’s coming to talk to you This feeling that overcomes me This is jealousy During breaks, We get to talk a little You have such long eyelashes Time, please turn back I want to go back to the first day I’ve got so much I want to tell you Time, please turn back I want you all to myself That voice, that smile, all of it Every time our eyes meet, I become numb I want you all to myself Today is goodbye, but my chest hurts Should I write a letter? Young bus guide, you’re so dazzling Can I take a commemorative picture? But this is goodbye, my chest hurts I want to talk with you more Young bus guide, you’re so dazzling I want to see you once more Tiếng Việt Tôi cảm thấy đau lòng khi nói lời tạm biệt hôm nay Mình có nên viết một bức thư không ? Hướng dẫn viên trẻ ơi, cậu thật rạng rỡ Tôi có thể chụp một bức ảnh kỷ niệm được chứ? Tôi đã yêu ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên Cảm xúc bâng khuâng này là tình yêu sao ? Khi đi ngang qua cậu, tôi Đừng chỉ tốt bụng với mọi người Tôi chỉ muốn có cậu Giọng nói đó, nụ cười đó, tất cả mọi thứ Khi ánh mắt của hai ta gặp nhau, tôi như bị tê liệt Tôi chỉ muốn có cậu thôi Nhưng đây là tạm biệt, tôi cảm thấy đau lòng Tôi muốn nói chuyện với cậu nhiều hơn Hướng dẫn viên trẻ ơi, cậu thật rạng rỡ Làm tôi muốn được tái sinh thành một chiếc micro Người ở đằng kia là đối thủ Cô ấy đang đến nói chuyện với cậu Tôi đã bị cảm giác đó khắc phục Tôi cảm thấy ghen tị Trong giờ giải lao, Chúng ta được trò chuyện với nhau Lông mi của cậu thật dài Thời gian xin hãy trở về Tôi muốn quay trở về cái ngày đầu tiên Có rất nhiều điều tôi muốn nói với cậu Xin hãy quay lại, thời gian ơi Tôi chỉ muốn có cậu Giọng nói đó, nụ cười đó, mọi thứ Khi ánh mắt hai ta gặp nhau, tôi như bị tê liệt Tôi chỉ muốn có cậu thôi Nhưng đã đến lúc tạm biệt, tôi cảm thấy đau lòng Tôi muốn nói chuyện với cậu nhiều hơn Hướng dẫn viên trẻ tuổi ơi, cậu thật rạng rỡ Tôi muốn được gặp cậu một lần nữa Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc